villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
The current director of DEM and Biggest Bads in Date a Live The managing director of DEM Industries. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite wizards refer to him with ''-sama'', fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined DEM, headaches whenever she tried to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties to slap Ratatoskr's face with the mission rather than use a plan to minimize both like on the island. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for humanities' greater good." It is unknown how Wescott When and ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he Seemed to be familiar with almost everything that is happening around the company. Also he seems to know more about Shido since he called him Takamiya before calling him again to Itsuka. Wescott is the one Responsible for Minimizing the punishment for the Origami Tobiichi he Seemed to be interested by Origami's ability to pilot the'' White Licorice''. Also he is obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in their "natural form," making him Responsible for Tohka's transformation into Dark Tohka. Appearance "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His acts Should 30s years old, yet , he was a mysterious man que que gave off the feeling of being an experienced veteran. "as described by Origami. Personality He is arrogant, selfish, childish, and a person has an uncanny que mind or, in another word, the "cruel" business man with an ambition. He does not care about much little things (like his company or people's lives) the long as he Reaches his goal. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him the valuable or less valuable pieces for moving his interests and goals. Trivia *He is responsible for the transformation of Dark Tohka (Inverse Form) and also captures the spirits in order to transfer the powers of the spirits for him to become a God. *Isaac is also behind the First Spirit, the deaths of more than 150 million people, manipulating the death of the parents of Shidou and his whole life, holding the second spirit somewhere on the planet to create a biological weapon. * Isaac and his research division and private technological development seems this also finding ways to invade and destroy other dimensions to make the spirits come to planet earth thus causing natural disasters and earthquakes spatial. He has manipulated and lied to all his subordinates and even your secretary Ellen Mira Mathers. So through the extreme level of Moral Event Horizon. *Isaac seems to be mechanically modified as Major (Hellsing). *Isaac is similar to Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler hid and lied about the holocaust of the German people, as Isaac lied and deceived to the government of Japan and the entire planet that spatial earthquakes were just natural disasters, using these arguments he succeeded in founding the DEM industries and gain greater technological power on the planet, in other words both deceived and hid something in a certain population to own property. *Isaac is similar to Red Skull both want to change the world through an immense power. *He is similar to Aizen Sosuke,both wanted to recreate a world in their own image and manipulated his servants and companions. *Isaac is also similar to General Kalani, both are capable of any torture to innocent people just to kill an enemy and achieve absolute power. DATEL_v7_04.jpg DatelII.png 640px-Wescott,_Ellen.png DEMwize1.png Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fascists Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Assassin Category:Gunmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Teacher Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Mad Scientist Category:Male Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Military Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Complete Monster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Thief Category:Propagandists Category:Cataclysm Category:Nemesis Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Spoilers Category:Humans Category:Non-Action Category:Gaolers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Doctors Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Delusional Category:God Wannabe Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Warlords Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:The Heavy Category:Nihilists Category:Big Bads